Chronicles of Mexico
by Lucicelo
Summary: Go and follow the humorous situations that Maria Jose gets into, with any nation that she encounters, well she would mostly be pissed off at Alfred for taking her country, having a drink with Ivan or Ludwig, or hanging out with Antonio and Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Mexico

_A/N I am so damn sure there are lot's of Mexico OC's out there but what the hell I am putting mine up just for the hell of it ._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx_

(Maria José goes to live with Antonio)

"You get to live with me from now on! Isn't that great!" Antonio exclaimed to the young boyish dressed girl who was eating jalapeño peppers as if they were potato chips, the spiciness did not bother her anymore since she ate them whole all the time.

She was confused as to why this man was telling her she would be leaving her house, her country, sure he was nice but she liked living here better.

Maria José shook her head and told him with a small smile, "Even if my boss said that you own my country does not mean I am going anywhere, sorry Antonio. I live living here, and it would feel awkward if I go with you."

Green eyes showed sadness as he urged her, putting his hands on her small shoulders, "Please, Maria Jose, come live with me. I need another pair of hands, in my country, Ayudame por favor!"

Maria José blinked at the pleading that the older boy was doing, as she was pulled into a bear hug out of nowhere and she turned pink. She had never been hugged by anyone before, not even her own boss, who she now realized was an ass. That was just sad in her opinion; her own boss would sell her off for a couple of nice bobbles and riches.

The small tears that were in Antonio's green eyes made her feel a little guilty, so she uttered out, "O...okay...I'll go with you." Her small hands clutching his loose shirt, smelling his comforting scent that she had already gotten accustomed to, a warm light that she had never experienced before.

"De verdad? You are not lying to me?" He asked her with a low cheery voice, she was already trembling in his arms when she started to cry and he exclaimed with a worried expression. "Estas bien?! Did I do something wrong?"

She held onto him as he rubbed her back and she hiccupped, "Y...you are...the only person who has wanted...me to go with them...because they wanted to. O...other countries just try to take me over....but you...You are too nice. Like...a...a...big brother."

"You really mean that?" Antonio asked her, letting the bawling girl cling to him, he took out a handkerchief, wiping her tears away. "Preciosa, it's okay. Now why don't we start going on the ship okay?"

Maria José nodded as she tore herself from his arms and she ran inside her lonely house. She came out a couple of seconds later with a small bag with important possessions that she would never leave here, her brown eyes saw the tall form of Antonio looking at the sun set, his form illuminated by the warm light. The girl could have blushed, thinking that this was a perfect scene for a sappy novella, but they both needed to leave now.

"Um...Antonio..."

He turned, giving her a sweet smile as he reached out his hand, telling her, "Let's go."

She smiled as she ran over to him, holding his hand, tightly. Getting an idea that she was going to enjoy living with this man, even for a little while. He was so understanding, she didn't know how anyone could be so kind and gentle.

When they neared the ship a man with a shaggy white hair, scared the girl into hiding behind the tall Spaniard who just looked down at her, "Spain. I didn't know that the Mexican brat would be this tiny."

"Do not insult Maria José that way." Antonio told his boss, while the girl smiled; this man was truly a gentleman. "Boys have growth spurts in spasms, my hermanito will be big and strong just like me, you'll see."

The boss stared down at the young girl, knowing full well that this was a girl in boy's clothes, thinking. Is Antonio really serious, this 'boy' looks so much like a girl it's not funny at all, oh well I expected no less from this guy.

"Hermano eh?"

Maria José's eyes widened as she looked up at Antonio, trying to explain his mistake but all that came out were stutters, "Um...Antonio you see...um."

"No time for talk! We need to get out of port now!" The boss told Spain when he heard the horn signaling that the ship was about to leave port, dragging him onto the ship, while he grabbed Maria Jose's and she started to cry, unknowing to them.

Do I really look like a boy?! She screamed in her head as she was suddenly placed onto a wooden barrel.

Antonio saw her crying as he told her, thinking it was from the talk of before, "Don't worry about my boss, he will not be insulting you anymore my hermanito."

"Wha...wait...Antonio..." She started to say as the Spaniard turned around and started his trek to the kitchen, as he looked over his shoulder smiling at her. "I'm going to make sure that they make lunch?"

Maria José could only nod as she twiddled with her small fingers, it looked like she was going to be mistaken as a girl. If only she could get Antonio alone it would not be this way, even at her age she knew a dense man when she saw one. Sighing she hopped off of the barrel and then wandered around the ship, not even noticing that Antonio was running around the ship looking for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chonicles of Mexico

_A/N These are all in Deviantart since I would bunch them up together, hope you like it ._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*prompt* Maria Jose eats noodles with Kiku

"Maria Jose-san, is there anything in the menu that you would like to eat? I will pay so do not worry about picking something expensive. "Kiku asked her, noticing her stiff form as she reread the menu in her hands again and again.

She groaned, "No, I mean everything in the menu sounds good, but I just can't find anything that I would actually eat right now."

Kiku suggested with a smile, "Why don't you get chicken noodles? I had the meat inside with the broth and some vegetables; you can also add a lot of wasabi if you wish."

Maria Jose smiled at his thoughtfulness of not making her go ballistic at not picking anything as she nodded her head. "Thanks get me that!"

Kiku then ordered two bowls of noodles with a couple of bottles of coke since he did not believe in drinking at lunch. Only on special occasions was it alright to indulge.

Maria Jose was glad she had made friends with Kiku; he was one of the few people she would drink in the presence of since she wanted to hear what he said. She thought he was too quiet and wanted him to talk, at least to burst out in some kind of rant. Karaoke was the only thing that would make Kiku be in the spotlight, which is alright but she wanted to give him another push.

She knew that he drank sake, which is an alcoholic beverage, might have had something to do with her befriending him in the first place. She got along best with the nations that could drink like, Gilbert, Ludwig, and even Ivan. The Russian was a nice guy it's just that you had to really get to know him to get why he acts the way he does. Besides you can always redirect the whole 'become one with Russia' thing, which was simple by presenting a bottle of vodka to his face.

Two bowls were placed in front of them as she grabbed the wasabi bottle and started to dump a lot of the green substance on top of the noodles. Kiku noticed that half of the bowl was filled with wasabi, thinking that the Mexican woman must have been crazy for dumping so much of it on her bowl. No one could even handle a smudge of wasabi on their food, so for her to smile while she put down the bottle. He expected a scream of pain from the spiciness hitting her tongue.

Maria Jose stirred her noodles with her chopsticks as Kiku started to say, "Maria Jose-san..."

She turned to him answering, "Yes?"

"Is it wise to add that much? You might burn out all of the taste buds on your tongue."

She grinned as she pointed her thumb to her chest, "Nah! That never happens to me, I have eaten ghost chilies as though they were potato chips, and this is nothing. I have never gotten burnt from just eating anything that was spicy."

Kiku picked up some noodles and put them in his mouth in time to almost choke on them. He saw her eating the noodles while humming a song, and there was no sign of pain in her face. He controlled himself and ate the rest of his noodles, hearing the bowl hit the table in a clang.

"Man that was good! I should have added more wasabi on it though."

Kiku's eyes widened as he saw that the bowl was entirely empty, even the broth was gone, well most of it. She patted him on the back as she got up from her seat.

"Thanks for the lunch, I need to go visit my cousin Brazil and he might try to challenge me to a game of soccer. A full stomach and extra energy would get me a step ahead of him." She told him as she grabbed her bag and ran to catch a cab to the airport. "See you later Kiku!"

He blinked as he went back to eating his noodles but put his finger in the remainder of the broth and licked it off. He spit if back out and drank out the last of the coke that he had on the table, panting out of the amount of spiciness that the broth had. Kiku coughed as he ordered milk and drank that to cool down his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Mexico

_A/N Drawing inspired this to come about......._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

*prompt* Maria Jose and Lovino clean a study

"Now, ustedes dos tienen que limpiar el estudio. Jose. Lovi. Everything has to be spotless by the time I come back." Antonio told them with a smile as he walked out the room to go and pick out a couple of tomatoes and for the lunch they were going to have.

After the door closed, Lovino scoffed. "Whatever."

Maria Jose instantly grabbed a feather duster and then climbed over the bookcase, careful of where she would out her feet so she would not slip. When she made sure she would not slip, the work of dusting the top of the bookcase was what she was doing. Looking down she saw that Lovi was not even doing anything, his nonchalant attitude of attempting to clean the room. She did not understand why her brother would let Lovi get away with this, she expected a scolding, but she just saw Lovi head butting Antonio and that was that.

After 20 minutes she was able to clean the whole bookcase as she hopped down onto the floor. Dread was etched onto her face as she saw that all of the dirt she had just cleaned off was still on the floor, she thought that Lovi would have at least swept it up into a neat pile by the time she got down.

She ran to the other room to get a broom and then ran back to the room to see Lovino on the floor, eating pasta. The sauce was spilling down onto the floor in big chunks, the Italian not even paying attention to what was spilling.

Maria Jose popped a vein at the audacity; she was the one actually caring about cleaning the house while Lovino just ate and slept!

That was the last straw in her mind as Maria Jose walked to the other side of the room and slammed the broom onto Lovino's head, "Idiota! You are supposed to help me with housework! So get up and help!"

She panted out with fury still left in her body, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come but it didn't come.

Maria Jose looked at his face to see an expression of proudness, "Finally you snap back at me, I was starting to expect you to end up like Antonio."

She blinked, "You mean...you're not mad?"

"Hell no. At least be tough if that idiot thinks that you are a boy, if he even figures out that you are a girl."

"Oh...okay!" She said with a smile as she handed him the broom and they went to work.

XX

Antonio was shocked as he looked inside the room to see everything spotless. The weird thing was that Lovino was sharing his pasta with Maria Jose, and they were chatting like old friends.

She noticed him as she exclaimed, "Hi Antonio!"

"Hola..." He started to say as he entered the room and asked them, "Did you two clean this room?"

Lovino glared up at him. "Of course we did, why do you think we are just sitting here for?!"

Maria Jose punched him on the arm, "Calmate! He was just asking you a question!"

Antonio was even more confused as he saw both of them laughing while they were hitting each other on the arm. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again to see that he was not in a great dream or a weird daydream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of Mexico

_A/N Yeah me and my friend were talking about how Antonio would figure out that his 'hermanito' was a girl but we both figured out two versions on how this would happen. This is my version, I might write hers up when I get back in school on Monday._

__

*prompt* Antonio finds out that Jose is actually a girl

Antonio looked around the house, not seeing his little 'brother' anywhere as he asked Lovino, poking him in the face, and waking the Italian up from the siesta, "Have you seen Jose?"

"Maria? Well in the shower of course! I can hear it from here." Lovino told him with a scowl as he went back to sleeping grumbling about Antonio disturbing him from a great dream that he was having.

The Spaniard went through the house in a quick pace; they all needed to be ready to attend the world meeting. It was both Lovino and Maria Jose's first time there and he wanted them to leave a good impression on the other nations.

He made it to the bathroom as he knocked on the door, "Jose, are you almost done in there?"

She responded in a loud voice to overpower the sound of the water hitting the floor, "Almost! I need to rinse off the soap!"

"Hurry up then! We all need to go to the nation's meeting in an hour!" He told her as he leaned against the door.

After a minute, Antonio grew impatient as he entered the bathroom, walked inside then opened the shower curtain, "It does not take that long....to..."

Maria Jose turned and screamed as she covered her breasts, but Antonio gripped the curtain in his hands with his mouth open. His eyes went to her breasts and her bottom half, there was no penis there. He could believe that he did not know that his 'brother' was indeed a sister. He was too shocked to close the curtain to give the girl her privacy, putting on a towel for instance.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, until Lovino stood at the door with an arched eyebrow.

"You really did not know that Maria was a girl did you?" Lovino asked Antonio who was slowly gathering his sense back into his mind, "Honestly I figured it out when she first came through the door, and you really are an idiot."

Maria Jose shut off the shower and grabbed the towel that was right next to her, red in the face that Antonio had seen her in the nude. She got out of the shower, leaving Antonio standing there, not moving a muscle as Lovino grabbed the back of the man's collar. He pulled Antonio out of the bathroom as Maria Jose followed them, sitting Antonio to one of the sofas.

Lovino gave her a bag that he had in the kitchen and told her to change, he turned to Antonio and punched an arm, "Talk damn it! You are making Maria Jose scared!"

Antonio muttered out, "How could I have not seen it. All of the signs were there, the flowers, interest in dresses, wearing woman's shoes, some days of the month when Jose would not come out of the room, the girly voice, all was so clear."

"You are an idiot; you have been presenting her as a boy when she is a girl. Also for making me wear a maid's outfit when it should have been her!" Lovino yelled at him as he slapped Antonio on the head.

The clicking of heels got their attention as Maria Jose came back into the room with a shirt with puffy sleeves with a long skirt, heels adorned her feet, she wore make-up, earrings, everything screamed girl. Lovino grinned at the clothes that he picked out, they actually were okay looking and he didn't mess up on making Maria Jose be a girl.

"Um...how does it look?" She said as she fisted the bottom of her skirt, feeling awkward on wearing these clothes after so many years.

"You actually look like a chick."

"I'm supposed to!" She exclaimed as she turned to look at Antonio and asked, "What do you think Antonio?"

He told her as he snapped out of his thoughts, "Perfect, we should get going now."

Maria Jose was stunned as she saw him walk out the door leaving her and Lovino alone in the house as he commented, "Told you this was not going to be bad, he didn't start acting stupid like Francis if that pervert saw you in this."

She sighed as she smiled, "You're right! We should follow Antonio to make sure he does not fall down the stairs."

A yell could be heard outside, "PORQUE NO LO VI DIOS MIO! HOW COULD I MISTAKE A GIRL FOR A BOY?"

Maria Jose started to laugh as she walked out the house and patted the man on the back, "Hey at least you realized it before you gave me the 'talk'. I got the girl talk from Elizaveta so you don't have to worry about telling me anything."

Antonio smiled as he ruffed her hair and Maria Jose exclaimed, "You ruined my hair!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I actually made this at home since I have been drawing more at school than writing so here you go ^^_

_Also no offense to people that actually like Taco Bell…but I like my real tacos from a taco truck, and I'm sure most people that like their original food do not like it butchered. Well this is what Maria Jose thinks though…well me too =.=_

_wooow and this is the best I could come up with =.=_

XxXXxxXXxx

Next Prompt: Maria Jose finds out about Taco Bell

Maria Jose jumped down from the giant border that separated her from the United States of America, with a smirk on her face. All of the adventures that she took with Lovino when she was a child were actually paying off, well those were for fun, now this was to infiltrate the U.S and find a way to take back her land.

She looked around and found that....there was nobody around the border, at all.

Making sure that her machete was at her reach, she walked down the streets, amazed in the least on how much has changed. It was unavoidable since everywhere in the world was changing to the new technological future; she could not help but to be in awe.

Seconds after that she slapped herself in the face, she was not here to sightsee, and she was here to find out information before it was too late!

Still, her stomach started to growl and she sighed, she should have eaten before attempting this. Her light brown eyes caught a sign, it said _Taco Bell. _Only the word taco processed in her mind as she walked to the entrance, all she needed to make this a great lunch was a good pint of beer, since this was a taco place, they should have them by the buckets.

Maria Jose opened the door, expecting the smell of meat being cooked with oils to the smell of cleaning products, mostly it was a bland smell that could have made her gag but she was too hungry to notice. She walked to the counter, a little confused as to why the kitchen was in her view, and it did not even look like one at all.

A woman walked to the counter and asked, "May I take your order?"

At that Maria Jose arched an eyebrow, but answered, "5 tacos and 3 burritos with a beer."

"Okay...but we do not serve beer, would you like a coke?"

"......."

"Miss? Would you like a coke?" The woman asked again as Maria Jose only nodded her head and put down the amount to pay the food, waiting at the counter.

Her fingers drummed the counter top, her stomach growling from the hunger pains. The door to the establishment opened in a bang as Alfred came inside, making Maria Jose's eyebrow twitch, she did not want to see him right now, or ever.

"Maria Jose! Good to see that you are eating at my fast food places; I told everyone that these are the best food ever!" Alfred boasted with a grin as the Mexican woman just slumped over the counter, her spy mission is a failure now that Alfred found her.

Wait…how did he find her so fast? No wait, she did not want to know.

She told him, "No, I was just hungry and I needed something to fill my stomach before I leave to go hang out with Lovino."

A lie, but she really did not want to give out her information this quickly to Alfred. He would have to make her _really _drunk for her to spill her secrets, well…only Gilbert, Ludwig, Kiku, Arthur and Ivan knew all about her. Except for Lovino of course, he is her best friend after all.

Since Maria Jose did not look at the American's direction she would not have seen the flash of jealousy that came in his eyes, the nation had been trying for years to get Maria Jose to acknowledge him but it always led to an argument. In the worst case scenario, she would chase him with her machete or actually try to kick his ass, with Lovino joining in.

A voice interrupted the silence, "Miss? Your order is ready."

Maria Jose only gathered the tray in her hands and went to a random table, already wishing she had a beer to dull Alfred's banters about his fast food being the best in the world. Honestly, there was no end to the man's boasts, he was almost like Gilbert, except that he didn't have the huge ego the ex-nation had.

Hoping that at least her meal was satisfactory, she opened the paper wrappings only to see a crunchy shell that was supposed to be a tortilla. There are tacos like this but when she peered to see the meat, she was deadpanned, it was processed artificial meat! Also, it sure as hell did not look like the tacos that she made, these look like they were made by some deranged lunatic! These were not the tacos that she purely enjoyed! These…these were abominations!

Alfred grinned as he poked her face, "Well what do you think? It is collaboration on your nation's food! Come now take a bite and enjoy!"

Maria Jose only grabbed the tray quietly and went to the counter once more as the woman asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. There is….what in the hell is this shit!"

The woman only smiled with some lines appearing on the corners of her lips, she was obviously annoyed at being yelled at by a customer, again, "Tacos of course, why do you ask?"

"Give me my money back and I will go to the truck across the street to get real fucking food! Now hand it over before I shove your face in the meat." Maria Jose threatened as Alfred stood behind her not knowing what was so wrong about his food, it was better than her spicy version.

The woman gave her the money in a flash as Maria Jose turned the heel and walked to the door, but before that she punched Alfred in the face. "No one insults my tacos! No one! Now I know why Kiku hates coming to America since you butchered his Sushi!"

After that she stomped out of _Taco Bell _with the worker hiding in the back kitchens and Alfred running after her. To try to explain what he was trying to say with the way he presented her precious tacos, but when he reached the taco truck, he could not find her at all.

Maria Jose looked up at the window as she said with a grin, happy to smell the tacos and burritos she was used to, "Me puedes dar 6 tacos de asada y un super burrito the pollo."'

The gruff man only nodded as he told her the exact amount of money she should pay, she paid him quickly. Maria Jose only waited about 10-15 minutes; she lost count since she was eagerly awaiting her food this time.

She was called to the window as stars came into her eyes, these were her tacos! With onion, cilantro and loads of salsa on them, man she should have come here instead of wasting time at that _Taco Bell _place. She bit into them and she forgot her beer, but when she saw the tamarind drinks she went and ordered that and fully enjoyed her meal.

Forgetting her mission for the time being as she ate her meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Maria Jose and Lovino talkin about life....

Lovino and Maria Jose picked tomatoes out of the patch on the outside of Antonio's backyard, the sun beamed down on both of them, making them sweat so they could cool themselves off. By now, both of them were in their teens, and Antonio bought clothing for them which suited them, not confusing them for each others gender anymore.

Maria Jose still wore pants when she worked outside to get tomatoes for dinner but Lovino was happy that he would not be humilated into wearing a maid outfit. His stupid brother still wore them, and he did not even look like a woman at all, just a crossdressing boy that was not trying at all to hide the fact that he is indeed a boy. Lovino fought wear men's clothing, but it was Maria Jose sneaking out to buy them that he wore his clothing at this moment. To get her something, he got her women's clothing, which were only stuff that he found were in style in her country's style.

She seemed to like them enough, she did wear them after all.

He wiped his forehead when he noticed her sitting on the ground drinking some drink from her country, "Want some horchata?"

"Not really, but I just don't give a damn right now." Lovino told her as he grabbed the bottle from her hands and took giant gulps of the rice milk water liquid, he had to admit it was pretty good. "Tired already? I thought you could keep up with me?"

Maria Jose grinned, "I can but I just want to eat lunch, Francis is at the house and I don't want to be molested. My cousins told me a lot about him going around getting his hands on anything that moves, even trying to get you to have sex with him."

Lovino scowled, "I heard of that bastard, which is why I have not gone inside to even grab another shirt. That bastard might rape me when Antonio is not even looking, I sure as hell an not risking that. Besides, he still thinks you're a boy so make sure before you go in to tape your knockers down."

She punched him on the shoulder and he punched her back, "Cayate Lovi! Que vulgar eres! Even if they aren't binded this baggy shirt makes due to hiding them perfectly."

His hazel eyes wandered to her chest as he scoffed, "Like it helps, I can tell."

"That's because you know I'm a girl! If I was not, you never would have gusssed. You probably might have thought that I was just some girly boy or something, remember when you mistaked that Poland guy for a girl when we went to the meeting. I honestly would not have blamed you, he talks just like a girl!"

Lovino laughed while he picked up a tomato, intent on eating it, besides it looked like they would be stuck out there in the fields while Francis was done with his business. He ruffled her hair while she pouted and tried to fix it back in the ponytail she had it on. This made him laugh harder, which never happens since everything annoyed him, but since he confided the girl with his secrets he could let loose with her. Not even caring that one day they would become enemies, just like all of the nations would become at one point.

Also, she is like a sister to him, she didn't want him to change one bit, unlike his ungrateful little brother who told him to loosen up. It only caused him to get angrier that Feliciano would suggest such a thing when there are actually people who are not even realted to him by blood that tell him not to change.

He had never met another nation, except Antonio, that would tolerate him for long periods of time. Either Maria Jose was that lonely to talk to him or she truly became close friends with him, he chose the 2nd option, she is way to honest to lie to him.

Maria Jose poked him on the cheek as he poked her back, "Lovi...had you ever gotten kissed by someone before?"

Lovino blushed, "No! Where did you get something like that?"

"Really? You know Alfred? He kissed me yesterday almost close to my lips, does that count?"

Lovino cursed under his breath, "I will kill that fucker when I see him..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, no it does not count, hell he gave you a cowards kiss is more like it. Honestly, he thinks your a guy right? He might be going in one of those inner battles to know if he is gay or not, you might just tell him you're a girl, spare him the mind exploding of a lifetime."

Maria Jose giggled, "Okay, next time I see him I'll tell him, it would not do any good if we're going to be together if I lie. Oh! And he gave me this."

She pulled out a gold necklace with a deep blue sapphire pendant and Lovino arched an eyebrow, "Do you think this is to make a treaty between our countries? If it is, then I will talk to my boss so we can arrange it."

Lovino sighed as he kept staring at it, "Don't get your hopes up Maria, stuff happens in the background that you cannot control and bosses go behind our backs to make stupid decisions. I have been seeing that a lot lately, try to keep a leveled head, since you have never experienced love before, you might do something rash."

Maria Jose merely blinked as Lovino exclaimed, "I can be insightful sometimes!"

She only giggled, "I know, and thank you."

He turned the other way as he muttered, "Whatever, you might fall into traps with the way you have turned out being an airhead."

A tomato hit Lovino's head as he growled and saw Maria Jose whistling while looking the other way, "Bitch, you're on."

"Bring it!"

For the rest of the time they were supposed to pick tomatoes, both of them threw them at each other, ignoring the fact that Antonio would be furious when he caught this. All of those tomatoes, going to waste on the floor and spoiling from the exposure to the sun as they broke.

At the end, Lovino and Maria Jose were covered in tomato juice while Antonio fainted on the dirt, the loss of all the hard work he did of making all of those tomatoes grow. Lovino only smirked as he walked away, Maria Jose apologized before running off to shower off in the outside shower head with her clothes on.

Lovino was beside her though, he knew for a fact that Francis had not left yet, besides the both of them had bathed with each other as children. So now it was not even a big deal to them in the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompt: The end of the war that broke the new budding relationship between Maria Jose and Alfred

Alfred looked through the fog to see many of his men on the ground, but more of Maria Jose's dead and unmoving. He put on his new glasses to see the familiar form of Maria Jose crouched down to check the pulse of one of her soldiers, what he didn't see was that she battled him without any of her bindings of anything to disguish her as a man. Her uniform hugged her curves, her hair was loose under her hat, make-up to show him what she truly is.

Her brown eyes filled with tears as she felt the death of her men by the numbers, the tears of the families that are still praying for their husband, their father, their son to come home safe and sound. There were even some for the women who disguised themselves to defend their country, others defending their homes with guns at the side of their beds.

Tears streamed down her face, all of this progression for her people to be happy, her country to flourish, ruined by her stupidity and ignorance. She should have listened to Lovino's advice when they were in Spain together right before she had to work on business. Now look at her, clutching the coat of her army's general, wanting him to come back to life, all of her soldiers to be alive so they could fight.

She prayed for all of her mens spirits to be in peace in the afterlife, to be held in the arms of God and the Virgin Mary. Maria Jose stood up as she wiped the tears from her face when she heard the cocking of a gun, her brown eyes widened when she felt the muzzle of the gun to her forehead.

"Give up?"

She glared up at Alfred with hatred as she held her machete and swung it, not to injure Alfred but to disarmor him from his gun. It fell onto the ground as Maria Jose grabbed it and pointed it at his face, not even caring that tears streamed down her face, showing weakness to this man who took everything from her.

A gust of wind blew softly making her hat fall from her head, revealing in tresses, her long curly raven locks. Alfred's eyes widened when he finally realized, that the person he is so in love with is a woman, and the enemy that he brutally defeated who will not bare to be with him ever again.

Maria Jose spat out, "I won't be as despicable as you, using me to get what you want, I won't shoot you but be sure that you will never be accepted in Mexico for as long as I am alive."

Alfred stuttered out, his confidence breaking, "Wha- But this is not my fault! My...my boss he..."

"Cayate! You are the one out here in the battlefield, fighting me for my land, killing all of my men who were honest men. Ones that trusted your fucking treaty! You betrayed me Alfred and I trusted you!" Maria Jose cried as more tears came down her face, "You're lucky that I'm going back to my people to mourn together with them, you...you punctured a hole in my heart. Not because of the fact that you used my love for you but everything that comes with it, I can never hold my children again, the ones you stole from me."

Alfred exclaimed, "You can still see them! I can make sure of tha-"

"I don't believe you!" She yelled and she threw the gun onto the floor, "Hopefully they don't become as twisted as you and remember the Mexican blood that run through their veins."

Maria Jose turned and walked away as Alfred grabbed her, pulling her into his arms, "Let me go!"

Alfred showed all of his emotions as he kissed her, holding her in a tight grip so she wouldn't escape from him. He flinched when Maria Jose bit down onto his tongue and she punched him in the face, running off in the distance while Alfred stared down at the floor. The rain fell down from the sky, wetting the hat that lay on the floor, hitting all of the bodies that are on the floor.

Where had everything gone wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N I actually wrote 2 this time ^_^ A happy one and a sad one, another one will come on Saturday based on Prom if I actually write it out, I'm going this year XD Even though I actually didn't want to go to start with. But I won't be writing for a while since I will be focusing on other stories I have on the works._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I actually take ideas for this series and I try to keep my Mexico less whiny and more kick ass! My friend gives me ideas since she made an El Salvador named Bianca, I might write about her in the future when she describes her to me again. (Smiles)_

_So keep those reviews coming and have a good day! :D_

_Should I do an Ask Mexico in "Chronicles of Mexico"? I might just do one or two chapters but more personal feelings for nations and pairings she likes. If you have a war topic, then I'll research it because I semi-care... (Chuckles) _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Prompt: Maria Jose challenges Ivan to a drink off!

The door to the bar slammed open, the music cut off in an instant as a cloaked person walked inside. All of the men inside stared in interest, already wanting to know who this person is. The small frame, the delicate hands that held part of the cloak, the vision of red lipstick, heels clicked onto the hard wood floor when the individual went directly to the bartender and placed a bill onto the counter.

"A good bottle of your best tequila and make it snappy por favor." She said with a grin as she removed the hood from her head, having the bartender see her brown eyes twinkling under the light.

At that, the music went back up in the room. It is as if everything went back to normal, except the men staring at her when they saw the sun-kissed skin, the black curls cascading down her back wanting to hear her soft voice all over again. A girl like her would never go into a place with snow unless there is a reason; a small bar in the middle of nowhere cannot be it.

It didn't matter to some of the young men who are already planning on how to ask her out. But when they see the tall males sitting at the bar, they wouldn't dare get near, not when one of them could kill a man with just a glance. They are not going to be in that man's path since they can see visible blood stains all over the man's trench coat and a smiling innocent face that read "I have done nothing wrong".

Maria Jose tapped her fingers on the bar table as she arched a brow. "Well? Are you going to get it or not?"

The bartender nodded his head. "Uh...yes, right away." He scurried to the back room to get a bottle; it is going to be interesting if he even found one, not that many people order tequila.

Maria Jose sat down on the bar stool as she stretched up her arms above her head, and then she rubbed her shoulders. A bad idea on her part on wandering around in a skirt with heel combination and a cloak in winter, she didn't know if she can still feel her toes. She is so used to her hot weather in Mexico that her thought process on how to handle going into snow country didn't go through her mind.

She kicked off her heels and is relieved to see all of her toes in a healthy pink color. Since the wooden tables get dark underneath, she can be barefoot without having anyone stare at her.

Maria Jose checked her cell phone as she read the time. 11:13 P.M., she wanted to get here earlier but she couldn't get a ride from anyone she knew, half of them are in their own drinking adventures, they didn't want to bother themselves to bringing her to some desolate place that they have never been before. Lovino frankly glared at her before she can explain what she wanted so she had no choice but to walk. The assumption that she could find this place without getting lost and almost freezing herself made her feel a little stupid, she should've just called in a cab.

A slight tap got her to notice the tequila bottle placed in front of her with a shot glass right beside it, she opened the bottle and downed a good shot from the bottle. Using a small little glass is not fun without any company around to converse with, so no people got her drinking straight from the bottle.

She heard the familiar sound of "Kol Kol Kol" and she shivered in her seat, getting some guts she turned to see two seats away from the tall blond man; he seemed to be scared too.

Ivan Braginski, the person who scared almost every single nation in the world, she didn't get the real reason, her cousins tell her to stay clear away from him. It made her a little sad though, everyone needed someone to talk to so she started telling him hello when they met at the meetings, or when they bumped into each other she invited him to get something to eat. Despite the nagging voice in her head that told her to stop being an idiot and just run off, she found him to be a good person to drink with.

Maria Jose tipped her bottle again to see Ivan doing the same with a challenging smirk made her growl, she didn't like being challenged. She took another drink and Ivan copied her again, his innocent smile in place with the purple aura behind his body.

She glared at him; the alcohol must be making her brave or stupid because she isn't going to let him beat her at the game of drink!

Ivan and Maria Jose kept drinking in big gulps as the man in between them sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He motioned the bartender to bring him another beer, he is going to need it to survive this ordeal before fight broke out in the bar and he ran out.

The bartender jumped somewhat when Maria Jose and Ivan slammed money on the counter and demanded more tequila or vodka. He ran when he saw the expression on Ivan's face making him grab the nearest bottles he could and put them on the counter, in a matter of seconds they are chugged down. Then they are slammed onto the table and they ordered another bottle.

Maria Jose stopped drinking as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, Ivan smiled at her as he opened another bottle, he asked. "Have you given up already Mari Josi?"

"No soy loca, I don't give up and I won't lose to you."

"You should, I can handle even more than your little body ever can."

"You say that, yet I am almost as big as you but curvier than you Ivan, so don't mess with me."

Ivan kept on his smile but a dark aura started to form right behind him, the blond man in the middle stiffened as he drank his whole beer. Maria Jose grinned at Ivan, her gloved hands gripping the bottle and she drank a good amount. The Russian resumed his drinking as Maria Jose ordered even more.

Three hours later, the blond man sighed as he shook Maria Jose. "Get up, I have to take you back to your home before Lovino and Pedro kill me for leaving you here."

"Huh?" Maria Jose opened her eyes; the vision of blue eyes came to her as she giggled. "Hi Luddy... I didn't know you were here!"

"...You didn't? I sat right next to you..." He remembered her excessive drinking and Ivan sleeping over the counter as well. "Never mind."

She sat up; she almost fell backwards as Ludwig caught her before she slammed her head onto the wood floor. "...Where am I?"

"A bar... I'm driving you to the hotel I'm staying at for a bit and you're calling your brother before he rounds up all of the other Latin countries to search for you." Ludwig told her as he placed her in her seat properly and put his bulky sweater on her, he didn't want her to get sick.

Maria Jose looked to her right to see Ivan sleeping soundly, she asked. "Are you getting Ivan too?"

"Huh?" Ludwig stared at Ivan for a second to turn back to see Maria Jose use the puppy dog eyes on her, he sighed. "Fine, but he's sleeping on the sofa."

"...Yay!" She kissed her cheek, earning a full blush on Ludwig's cheeks. "You are so great Luddy; people exaggerate when they say you are boring, you're awesome!"

Ludwig sighed, he believed the words coming from the nation's mouth, and the alcohol did nothing to block her honesty. Did other nations really believe he is that bad? He didn't want to know, he is just organized and not willing to act like a buffoon in front of everybody else. At least he has some people in the world thinking he doesn't have a stick up his ass, though his brother keeps reminding him about something so vulgar and unnecessary.

He saw Maria Jose fiddle with his under jacket, he pulled her hands off of his body and he told her. "Can you walk outside without tripping?"

She pouted, she reached out her arms. "Carry me?"

_At least it's a few times she asks me for help, I won't tell her about it when she sobers up. _Ludwig picked her up in his arms and he blushed when he heard her giggle while poking his cheek. "Can you refrain from doing that?"

"No! Eres muy hermoso, ya se porque mi amigo te ama mucho…" (You are so handsome; I know why my friend loves you so much…)

Ludwig tried to decipher her words but his Spanish is too rusty, he needs more practice since he has to hear her drunken talk often. "I don't know what you said, but it sounded like a compliment."

"Si de verdad, te quiere muchisimo que pelea contigo para esconder su verdadera personalidad." (For real, he loves you so much; he fights with you to hide his true self.) Maria Jose kept telling him in Spanish, Ludwig closed his mouth to not talk; he didn't understand her at all.

He heard a shuffle of clothing when he saw Ivan rub his eyes and get up from his seat. The Russian noticed Maria Jose in Ludwig's arms when he asked. "Why do you have Mari Josi in your arms?"

Ludwig froze; he calmed himself down when he answered. "She cannot walk without tripping on her own two feet, and she wanted me to pick her up."

Maria Jose exclaimed. "Si si, yo le dije. I told him to pick me up… I think we are at a tie in our game Ivan?"

Ivan smiled as he nodded his head. "Of course at least you last though enough to not be able to walk; if we were still playing I won."

"Nu uh!"

"Yes I did Mari Josi, isn't that correct Ludwig?"

_Don't put me into this argument, why me? Why am I stuck babysitting people that are drunk? I'm a good person, I want a person to baby over me when I'm hammered, I should just leave them here. _Ludwig notices Maria Jose trying to grab his gun, he places his hand in the way. _On second thought, at this rate there will be another war I have to stick around._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I got this from hearing a lot of Spanish radio since my mom has that on a lot when she drives XD It's only when I'm in the front seat that I change the station but I keep it on the same station because of the stories they talk about. (Grins)_

_Maria Jose gets calls from: Arthur, Berwald (it's hard writing him), Ivan and Ludwig (laughs) this will be so long! Also lot's of letters, you can skip those if you want. :D_

__

Prompt: Maria Jose hosts a radio show

"Bienvenidos a Mariposa en 99.5, I'm Mariposa and today's topic is anything at random for fun!" Maria Jose grinned as she gave Kiku and Lovino a thumb up from their seats in front of her. "I have 'El tomate enojado' and 'El oriental del sol' as my co-hosts for today, so you can all ask them questions as well."

Lovino's eyebrow twitched at the nickname Maria Jose gave him, all of the Spanish she taught him got him to know what she meant. His hazel eyes stared at Kiku who just blushed at her mentioning him giving out advice; it's not that bad unless they are specifically asked, then they are going to be quiet.

Maria Jose pushed a button to direct a call to them as she asked. "Hola you are on Mariposa, what's your name?"

The static of the person breathing is her answer; everyone in the room arched a brow at this as Maria Jose said. "Uh... you are on the radio now so contesta por favor?"

**"I'm...uh..."**

"You can lie about your name you know, it's no big deal." Lovino grumbled into his microphone, he already wanted to leave this radio station to go to the pizza place down the street.

**"I'm Arturo..."**

Maria Jose smiled as she thought. _How cute! Arthur is asking me for advice, but he has to fake a better name than that though, I'll bet money it's about love. _"Nice to meet you Señor Arturo, so what's your problem?"

**"Well I have this partner that... cannot stop flirting with other people and it's driving me bonkers... I don't know what to do..."**

"Okay so you want advice from all of us, or just me?"

The man muttered while coughing a little to clear his throat. **"All of you, if that's alright..."**

"Alrighty then, tomate enojado, you go first."

Lovino muttered lightly as he glared at her. "Bitch." He answered his scowl on his face as he twirled his finger. "Have you tried beating his ass up for disrespecting you like that?"

**"Doesn't work, the incompetent bastard doesn't get affected when I punch him anymore."**

Maria Jose exclaimed. "Is he that much of a jerk that you have to go that far? I cannot believe this; if I was you I would just dump his ass."

Lovino nodded his head. "Agreed."

Kiku asked into the microphone in a calm tone. "Does he show repentance when you get angry at him Arturo-san?"

The man scoffed. **"No, he laughs as if what he does is hilarious, I don't think so but he says that I 'overreact'. In some occasions I want to tell him to sod off and kick his arse but he comes to my house right after with roses to try to win me over. He tries singing but he's god awful at it, which surprises me since I thought he could sing."**

"Aw it's like my mariachi…"

"Don't be fooled you idiot." Lovino growled at Maria Jose as he grabbed his microphone close to his face. "Tell the fool to chose, you or some whores that won't love him as much you do. If that doesn't work, turn the tables, you flirt with someone else and make his ass jealous."

"**I'm too old to be flirting with strangers! Even so I cannot be as smooth as my older brothers; the fool is the one that won me over not the other way around"**

Kiku said as he took a sip of tea. "Why not a close friend that knows your situation and helps you through it? You must have at least one male friend that isn't afraid of his sexuality to feign interest in you."

Maria Jose nodded her head. "He has a point you know, or maybe even a woman to make your boyfriend think that you are batting for the other team and are leaving him. It won't be true of course but honestly, you cannot be this patient to let him get away with this after so long."

"**That is true, I might just do that, I thank you, you have very solid advice to give. Good thing I called."**

Maria Jose clapped her hands together. "You're welcome, Señor Arturo. Call back if our advice worked or that he is still flirting because a good kick in the balls always works too."

"**Have a jolly good day Ms. Mariposa."**

He hung up as Maria Jose said into the microphone. "We'll be right back after commercial break!"

She pushed the button for the music as she stretched up her arms. "I didn't expect Arthur to call us about Francis; didn't Poland give him advice on this?"

Lovino smirked. "Didn't work, it just created a whole lot of food that poisoned the French-bastard."

Kiku shook his head as he sighed. "I thought that Francis-san is so in love with Arthur-san. Why does he keep doing this?"

Maria Jose tapped her chin when she answered. "He likes to make Arthur angry since he's one of the few that gets him so pissed off, and since he hasn't been in a relationship for decades, he thinks he can still do it."

"I still hate the jerk."

"I know Lovi, you said that in the last installment we did on 'what are your pet peeves?' lucky that my boss isn't berating me on why I'm doing this instead of paperwork."

Kiku commented. "You're not meeting him intoxicated Maria Jose-san; he must think that this radio show is keeping you out of the bars."

"What the- I'm meeting Gilbert and Ludwig after the show in Mexico City, so I still go to bars for your information."

Kiku could almost face palm, Lovino grumbled. "Why do you like going with the potato bastard and the albino moron?"

"They are good drinking buddies; Ludwig is our ride since he still looks stoic even when drunk, so we never get pulled over when he's at the wheel." Maria Jose explained when she turned to Kiku. "You can come with us? It's better to have a buddy system than a trio since one of us might get lost."

Kiku denied her offer. "I need to go home to meet Yao nii-san for dinner."

"No fair!" She was about to ask Lovino when he told her. "Hell no."

"C'mon, it will be fun; you'll get to know Gilbert and Ludwig better this way."

"No, they can burn in hell!"

Kiku handed Lovino a cup of tea and told him. "You'll relax better by drinking this."

Lovino stared at it for a second before taking a huge gulp, he put it down onto the table as he slacked against his chair, Maria Jose muttered to Kiku. "What did you put in it?"

"A relaxer, he really needs one."

"You should tell me the brand after the show is over."

"And welcome back! Next caller!" Maria Jose pushed the button to connect the call when she heard someone say. **"H'llo?"**

Maria Jose smiled. "Hello there caller I'm Mariposa, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"**B'wald."**

"Eh?" Maria Jose blinked, she asked him. "Is there a problem in your life uh...? Señor B…Berwald?" She didn't expect Sweden to call her radio show for advice, but he could've lied about his name, what if Tino is listening to this?

Lovino yawned as he got up from his chair and he got pulled back down by Kiku. He could glare at Kiku but got a glare by Maria Jose who dared him to leave the room; he agreed to stay to the whole show.

"**W'll M'wife c'nnot look m' in t' eye... h'w c'n I b' less sc'ry?"**

Lovino whispered to Kiku with a sour face. "What the fuck did he say?"

Kiku shrugged his shoulders as he pointed to Maria Jose who smiled. "Señor Berwald you need to understand there are some faces people get scared of, you need to show your spirit despite your outer shell distancing everyone. There are always drinks to loosen you up so your face won't be so stiff, or just plain discussing this with your spouse."

"She understood that?" Kiku stated in surprise, he didn't understand anything that the man asked a couple of seconds ago.

"She does talk to people in bars that slur their words when they are drunk or their accent is strong, so no surprise there."

"**B't h' r'ns a'wy fr'm m', e'vn H'na't'm'go d'es wh'n T'no l'ves th' room."**

"Hmm….even the puppy huh…" Maria Jose muttered out as she asked. "Have you tried drinking vodka before talking to him?"

"**W'rs."**

"Muy dificil pues… Berwald there is always a lit of incense in the room, in India they make a lot of relaxing scents to make someone loosen up with no problems." Maria Jose commented as she twirled her curly dark hair with her fingers.

"**I d'on k'nw… I h've n'vr n'ded t' use ssen'c b'fore, d' y'u th'nk th's w'll w'rk?"**

"I think it will, what do you think you guys?"

Lovino said with a wave of a hand. "I guess it's better than getting drunk and doing something stupid you'd forget in the morning."

Kiku nodded his head. "Nii-san has used incense before, it works for anyone without a problem."

"There you go! Hopefully you get your spouse to not be so scared of you Berwald."

"**Th'nks."**

"You're welcome! Now we'll be back after the break!" She exclaimed as she pushed the button and leaned against her chair. "You guys were not helpful! I had to make it up as I went, and I know Berwald, he will try anything to get Tino to like him."

"I couldn't understand one word from his damn mouth, hell I don't blame Tino for running from him all of the time." Lovino said as he slammed his head onto the table. "Let me leave."

Maria Jose held up a whole stack of pictures as she taunted him in a whisper in his ear. "Antonio will get these by tomorrow, all of them of you stripping on a pole while intoxicated, and yelling his name."

Lovino turned bright red as he blocked Kiku's view from them. "What are they Maria Jose-san?"

"Trust me, enough to keep Lovino here until the end of the show."

"I hate you."

"Love you Lovi!"

"Welcome back everyone! I'm Mariposa with tomate enojado and oriental del sol, next caller!"

"**Hello there I'm Ivan Braginski and I have a few questions."**

Maria Jose dropped the coke in her hands, Kiku did a spit take and Lovino squished the tomato in his hands. "I-Ivan?"

"**Mari Josi! You host this show? I almost didn't listen to my sister when she told me to call in but this is great, you can give me the advice I wanted."** Ivan said with a chuckle at the end, it made both Kiku and Lovino shiver in their spots.

Lovino whispered harshly. "End the damn call you idiot!"

Kiku nodded his head fiercely; he reached out to hold her hand in his own to try to make her see sense. "I agree with Lovino-san, end the call Maria Jose-san."

She glared at the both of them as she breathed even before she asked. "What is it that you wanted to ask me Ivan?"

"**Well I wanted to ask on methods to conquer someone's heart…I haven't had much luck lately…."**

"You got that right you psycho." Lovino grumbled as Kiku got the guts to punch his arm to make him be quiet.

"Explain what you have tried then Ivan."

"**I have declared my intentions by sending a box of condoms to his home, kidnapped him for a few days until he somehow escaped by Lithuania's help, still need to punish for that. I stalk him in a panda costume…."**

He kept on going as Kiku's face drained. "So he's the panda following nii-san! I need to tell him!"

Maria Jose made motion with her finger to shut him up as Lovino started getting more freaked out by the whole list of attempts Ivan did to attract Yao. He drank the tea Kiku gave him but it isn't working!

"Ivan you can stop now."

"**Ah why? I haven't gone to the list of how I spy on him through binoculars outside of his window when he undresses."**

Maria Jose sighed as she told him. "You need to lay off of going too strong with Yao; you can just do the whole courting thing like giving him flowers, invite him to dinner or give him a love letter. The way you are going at it, to be quite frank, you are scaring him."

"Are you drunk? Why are you calling him crazy?" Lovino exclaimed as Maria Jose gave him a slight glance.

She nodded her head. "I am a little tipsy from the tequila last break, shut up."

"**I scare him? He never told me anything about that, are you sure?"**

"Crystal clear, why don't you give him sunflowers next time you two meet? Or go slow with starting a relationship with him, it's not he doesn't push you away or anything. He is a reserved man Ivan; open displays of affection are not the way to go."

Lovino and Kiku ducked on the table, they didn't want to hear the reaction of Ivan getting angry because if Ivan knew Maria Jose hosted this show, he will find out that they are in on this too. Maria Jose shook her head as she drank a good gulp of tequila, to be honest, she is scared as well, and alcohol always dulled anything.

"**Okay!" **Everyone in the room did a collective sigh of relief. **"I'll start with getting him a new tea set; I did break the old one that he has at his home."**

Kiku almost grew angry; he bought Yao that tea set!

"Good for you Ivan, go to a Chinese marketplace to get it. I'm sure Yao wouldn't appreciate you importing tea sets from other countries." Maria Jose said as she drank another gulp of tequila.

"**Perfect! Thank you Mari Josi bye!"**

He hung up as Maria Jose groaned into the microphone. "We'll be back after commercial break."

Lovino and Kiku got out from under the table and sat back on their chairs. "You two are gutless."

"You are drinking alcohol; I thought it isn't allowed in the station?"

"It isn't I snuck it under my skirt but honestly, Ivan is not that bad, he just has that childish evil that scares everyone." Maria Jose said as she took another gulp of alcohol, Kiku took the bottle from her hands.

"You should stop, we have a limited break and you cannot go on drunk."

"Boo…" Maria Jose mumbled as she was handed a cup of tea, Kiku told her. "Drink that and we won't have a problem."

He went to his seat and placed the bottle right next to his seat while Lovino munched on a tomato with a sour look on his face. "Hide that for the rest of the show, you might have to fight her to keep her away from this thing."

Kiku pushed the bottle behind his chair so this way Maria Jose wouldn't notice it.

Maria Jose pressed the button as she chuckled while saying. "Welcome back for the last caller everyone! I'm Mariposa who's the next caller."

A gruff voice answered with a cough. **"I'm….Larry and I have a problem with keeping someone away from my personal space."**

Lovino popped a vein as he screamed inside of his head when he recognized the voice. _The potato bastard!_

"Welcome Señor Larry so your friend doesn't know the meaning of personal space? Have you tried talking to him or explaining to him in simple ways that the way he clings to you is annoying?"

"**Many times, talking doesn't work because he always goes towards talking about pasta or gelato. I tried changing the locks on my doors but he somehow manages to get inside of my home without alerting my dogs, I'm desperate, I need him to tone it down, at least one-third of what he does now."**

"Hmm… Oriental del sol, what do you think?"

Kiku jumped in his seat as he answered. "It looks like your friend has a huge attachment to you, do you know when this all started?"

"**I don't know, I met him in a forest and then he started following me. He doesn't do this with anyone else; I'm like his comfort pillow when he gets scared. When he gets hurt he runs to me instead of his own brother which irks me, doesn't a younger brother have to go to their sibling instead of a friend when they have a problem?"**

Maria Jose grinned. "Do you go to your brother?"

"…**.My bruder isn't the one I go to when I'm in a bind, he's not that reliable. I try with Elizaveta but she complicates everything."**

Lovino gripped the sides of his chair so he won't scream into the microphone; Maria Jose will chase him in anger because he couldn't control himself. At least a fraction of his anger should be used to break the leather covering on the arm rests.

"Ludwig-san?"

"…**..Kiku! You are one of the people on the panel, who else is there?"**

Maria Jose laughed awkwardly. "Maria Jose, Luddy… heh."

"**Who else?"**

Kiku answered. "Uh… the other one is unable to answer at the moment but to handle Feliciano-san, just be firm; you let him get away with everything."

"**Is that so? He will divert the conversation to pasta."**

"Don't let him!" Maria Jose exclaimed as she slammed her fist onto the table. "Scare his ass if you have to, but don't let him get away with going all 've~' and you stop what you are going to say!"

"…**Have you been drinking? I cannot go along with you to the bar if you are already inebriated."**

Maria Jose drawled out. "Nooo… heh."

Lovino face palmed, focusing on her stupidity in favor of exclaiming his anger. Kiku paid attention if Maria Jose would go to steal her tequila with the way she is acting right now, or it's an act.

"…**.I'll meet you at the bar."**

"Sure! Hope the advice we gave you works on Feliciano Luddy!"

"**It won't..but I'll try it. Good-bye."**

He ended the call, Maria Jose said. "Thank you all for listening in to our show, I'm trying to figure out why we are getting a lot of love problems…heh. Anyway we'll be back next week with entertainment news. I'm La Mariposa."

Kiku said into the microphone. "I'm O...Oriental... del sol? Is that right?"

Maria Jose nodded her head as Lovino grunted out with his mouth tight. "I'm Tomate enojado."

"Bye!"

Lovino screamed. "What the fuck was that moron calling in for?"

Maria Jose yawned as Kiku tried to calm him down. "Lovino-san, it's okay. Ludwig-san is not that bad of a person. I know him well enough to know that he won't do horrible things."

"YES HE IS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Maria Jose heard the doorbell ring at her front door as she walked out of the kitchen. She went downstairs 5 minutes ago to make herself a cup of coffee because she felt awful. At the bar, Gilbert got in a fight with a man that got them kicked out. She just made it home 3 hours ago with 2 hours of sleep, and now she has a meeting with her boss.

She should've listened to Lovino when he told her not to go with Gilbert; at least Ludwig snuck her out when everything went sour.

She made it to the door and opened it to see a man holding a package.

"Buenos dias..." Maria Jose yawned. "Who's it from?"

The man read the address on the package. "An Arthur Kirkland, sign here please."

She grabbed the clipboard and signed her name on it; the man gave her the box. Maria Jose thanked him, she closed the door, turning the box around she tried to inspect the box to see what it could be.

Reaching out for her machete, she dug the blade into the box to get it open. Before she could, she heard the doorbell ring again, she placed the box on the floor and she went to the door again. She opened it to see the same guy holding a couple more boxes, she signed everything off and she pushed the boxes in since she grew lazy to carry them in.

She peeked at all of the names, she muttered. "Let's see I have Arthur, Berwald, Ivan and Ludwig. This better not be anything that will hurt me because I will get them back for it if they are.

Maria Jose opened Arthur's to see a large knitted scarf looking exactly like her flag, she looked in the middle, the eagle looks so kickass! Even the snake is picking a fight with the eagle making her grin. A letter fell down onto the floor as she picked it up it read:

_Dear Maria Jose,_

_I know you are Mariposa, it's obvious with the way you talked and the names you gave for Kiku and Lovino. I thank you for the advice you gave me, turns out, Francis wanted to piss me off because that's what Alfred told him I liked. Rather stupid, who asks America for romantic advice? An idiotic twit if you ask me and here I thought that Francis is the country of 'love'. I have a copy of your flag which is why I got all of the details correctly, it's better to send something useful than alcoholic beverages. _

_ Arthur Kirkland._

Maria Jose wrapped the scarf around her neck, it felt warm. "He's so sweet; I'm sending him some of my food as my thanks. Now onto… Berwald's."

She opened the box from him to see a wooden carving of a woman that has similarities to her appearance with a wolf by her feet; all of the details amazed her. She should give out advice if she is going to receive nice stuff in return.

She read the letter while feeling the smooth surface of the wood. "Miss Maria Jose, thank you for helping me with my wife, the incense didn't make my face as scary and he managed to look me in the eye for the first time in weeks. He told me his reasons, he saw me punching out a bear when I was angry and he didn't want to make me like that. I didn't mean to, I got angry at Denmark and I had to vent out somehow. Thank you for your help, Berwald."

"Wow, he can write perfectly but he cannot speak that good? He should just write out what he says so people won't be such mean assholes when they have to tell him to repeat himself." Maria Jose grumbled as she pushed the other two presents in her living room so she went to her table and placed the carving in the middle. "He's so talented; I should've told him to make a carving of Tino instead!"

Then she went to Ludwig's box since she didn't know if her advice to Ivan backfired. She opened it to see a whole assortment of German chocolates, she looked through it to see a letter, and it isn't Ludwig without a letter in anything.

She read it. "Maria Jose, being firm with Feliciano actually worked. I think it was because I kind of …yelled at him but that doesn't matter, he is away from me a little more and is training because he thinks I won't yell at him anymore and let him get near me again. (Sigh) Hope that doesn't happen for while, see you later, Ludwig."

"I have my chocolate," Maria Jose grinned as she took one out and took a bite out of it. "Now onto Ivan's, knowing him, it better be vodka."

She ripped open the box to see 12 bottles of vodka in two lines; she saw a small note as she opened it. "Thank you for the advice Mari Josi, Yao accepted a date with me tonight! So can you keep Kiku away from Russia as a favor to me thank you very much for offering!"

Maria Jose pouted as she patted the bottles. "I didn't offer… oh well at least I have someone to show what I got, Lovino and Kiku probably got stuff by them too."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Maria Jose would probably get asked this a lot, "who do you like better southern Italy or northern Italy?" Of course she chooses her childhood friend but she has reasons and a 'small' annoyance with Feliciano, her Aztec upbringing got her to be harsh on Feliciano. _

Prompt: A question from Germany at a bar w/ Prussia in the background

Maria Jose untied the ribbon in her hair; she couldn't handle the extra weight of a ponytail right now. The meeting from earlier which is stationed in Italy this time, she had to outrun a certain American idiot when he asked her to get gelato with him. Luckily Gilbert pulled her into this bar half an hour ago; Ludwig came in ten minutes ago.

She heard Alfred yell for her until he started running into the other street and she heard him scream "Iggy!" Maria Jose wiped the sweat from her forehead, Gilbert ran to the bartender to order beer. Ludwig had to restrain Gilbert's unnecessary outbursts toward the man; Maria Jose dragged her feet to one of the seats and plopped down in tiredness.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Ludwig hand her a beer. "Gracias."

"No problem, I had to outrun Feliciano on wanting to go get pasta."

"At least you can easily outrun the guy; Alfred doesn't give up on his chase. I know I have blisters in the back of my feet and I want a shower to be comforted." Maria Jose sighed, Gilbert yelled for another beer as she sighed. "Can you be quieter Gil? Tengo un dolor de cabeza."

Gilbert stuck his tongue at her. "Like you can quiet the awesome me! You're lucky I saw the idiot run after you or you would be dragged through Italy by now."

"Whatever..." Maria Jose took a sip of her beer and she arched a brow. "Not bad."

"Of course, this is German beer! The best there is in the world!"

Ludwig rubbed his forehead and tried to tune out the yelling, he saw Maria Jose really tired when he asked her. "Did you sleep at all last night at the hotel?"

She scoffed as she waved her beer around. "Francis was screwing somebody up the wall and where my bed is against, so I turned up my TV to block them out. Three hours later, he started all over again! Then to my horror, I find out its Arthur! I couldn't look at him during the meeting at all, I kicked Francis when I walked inside, he knew I get annoyed when people fuck around loudly when I'm tired as hell! El cabron!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Francis fucked Arthur?" Gilbert asked he got near Maria Jose by lying on the table and staring at her. "He didn't tell awesome anything about it."

Maria Jose hit him on the forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't want to remember; it's as awful as when he screwed Antonio when I was a tiny nation."

Ludwig did a spit take; Gilbert laughed out loud and pointed at him. "Ew so unawesome!" He kept chuckling when he asked Maria Jose. "Seriously? So he's that much of a whore?"

"Si, where have you been hiding? He hasn't gotten to me since I show some of my Aztec fierceness when he tries anything stupid, there is also my younger brother Pedro who almost broke his arm once."

Ludwig and Gilbert gave her a questioning look, she answered. "He's Mexico too, I found him around the time of the Mexican American war, I had to bring him with me before Alfred caught him. He's freaking taller than me now too…" She took out her wallet and showed them his picture; he had her coloring, black hair, light brown eyes, except his hair is choppy and darker tan. "He's extremely overprotective of me for being younger than me but he thinks world meetings are stupid."

Gilbert whistled. "Looks just like you," He hooked his arm around Ludwig's neck to pull him up and held Ludwig close. "Just like us."

Ludwig removed Gilbert's arms from his person. "We look nothing alike Gilbert... so why doesn't Pedro attempt to come to the meetings?"

"He's like Lovino in the aspect of thinking everyone becomes so stupid he might want to drink himself to passing out." Maria Jose answered, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind since I'm asleep and Arthur yells at Alfred the whole time anyway."

Gilbert grinned. "You should do what I do, don't go at all."

Maria Jose punched his shoulder playfully. "You're not required to go, bastardo."

"Yes yes thank me for my bask of awesomeness."

Ludwig started to ignore him again when he asked Maria Jose. "I know this question must be in many nations' brains for years... which one of the Italy brothers do you like better?"

Maria Jose grinned as she took a gulp of beer. "Lovino of course, he's my best friend and confidant."

"There must be a reason; Feliciano is a good person too."

"So… your dissing Lovino is that it."

"No! That's not what I mean, why do you like Lovino more?" Ludwig tried to save himself, he saw Maria Jose take a drink of her beer, and Gilbert sat right beside Ludwig and smirked at him, thinking he got in trouble with the Mexican woman.

Gilbert wanted to see her punch Ludwig out, he got the brunt of her anger it's Ludwig's turn now.

"Well…" She started. "Lovino is diffidently more interesting and has more layers to his persona than Feliciano; the boy is just well…dumb. Lovino has been keeping the mafia from going up North for years, he didn't want the guy to start screaming the mafia is going to get him, honestly Feliciano needs to grow a backbone."

Gilbert told her. "You're ruthless… Feliciano isn't that bad, he's so cute and likeable."

"Likeable doesn't do a thing in real life; if he wasn't a nation he would be doomed."

"Maria Jose do you have some unknown hatred for Feliciano?" Ludwig asked he got a glare in return, Ludwig closed his mouth.

"No, Aztec Empire always told me looking and acting like a fool makes you an open target, hell Lovino is being a good brother by shielding the guy about what is going on in Italy. It's not all about pasta and flirting with cute girls." Maria Jose responded as she slammed her forehead onto the table. "Man my cousins prefer playing soccer with Lovino for the reason he slams into them when they go after the ball."

"That can't be all you have against Feliciano."

"I have more but I'm too tired to get any more brutal on him, besides I'm feeling the beer numbing my mean part of my brain." Maria Jose told Ludwig, earning a laugh from Gilbert as he slapped his knee.

"No form of booze will numb that thing down, stop making excuses!"

Maria Jose glared at him; Ludwig hit his brother on the back of the head. "Don't be disrespectful to her; she answered it in her own way. I can see why you have more of a tolerance of Lovino; you did live in Spain with him."

"Not because of that, he's the only one who understood my loneliness; he didn't question me when I cried at night."

Gilbert hit his fist in his palm when he said. "Oh… you mean your old man right?"

"Si… lo extraño mucho."

"Who?"

"Aztec Empire, Luddy. He found her in a clearing and he raised her until Spain took her and destroyed him after."

Maria Jose sighed. "That's a semi-nice way to put it, I didn't know details until Gilbert told me when I became separate from Spain and branched out on my own. After I talked less and less with Antonio but I kept a good relationship with Lovino, he told me it's okay to have hatred for someone. I don't hate Antonio in the last couple of years I feel dull being near him when he runs after Lovino, Lovi tolerates him sure but he's in love with someone else." She gave Gilbert her evil eye. "You won't tell a soul about this or I will tell Matthew about your crush on him."

"Who is...?"

"No one West! Ignore her!"

"Ignore the girl who has bailed you out of jail in Mexico, you do know you need a pretty penny to suave the policemen to relinquish you in one piece." Maria Jose told Gilbert as she stood up straight and took another gulp of her beer.

Ludwig told her. "Don't bail him out; just let him learn his lesson by staying there for the whole night."

"I should huh? I mean the idiot wakes me up around 3 in the morning, expecting me to be all sunshine and rainbows when I pick him up."

"No! Be a friend and bail me out!"

"I guess... you owe me a good amount of favors after."

"Ooooh I didn't know you liked to get frisky."

Ludwig snatched Gilbert's beer and punched his shoulder; Maria Jose punched him as well. "Cochino! Tell that to Matthew, he will appreciate it more than me."

"Oh yeah huh... he will faint from my awesome presence!"

Maria Jose pushed him off of his seat to ask Ludwig. "Who do you like better then if you are so interested, Lovino or Feliciano?"

Ludwig fidgeted in his seat. "Do I have to?"

"Hell yes, you two are dissing me for liking Lovino more than his younger brother. Also I like to get you nervous, it makes me smile."

Gilbert raised a brow. "Have you been drinking with Russia again?"

"Maybe~" Maria Jose giggled; she gave Ludwig a fierce look. "Answer the question or you will be a damn cobarde."

"You better answer Luddy; I already have my answer so Maria Jose cannot ask me about it."

"Fine," Ludwig told Maria Jose. "Neutral."

"….That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is there are options and you didn't specify I couldn't use a neutral answer." Ludwig explained he patted her head, careful to not brush against her long curl. "Besides, both of them get on my nerves for different reasons, so I cannot choose one specifically."

Maria Jose nodded her head. "I guess so, you win this round Luddy but I won't lose!"

Gilbert pouted. "Aw you told me I had to answer or you would tie me up and send me to Hungary to get my ass beat."

"You don't think about your options, Luddy did. So he in fact is a bit more awesome than you."

"Never! I'm the most AWESOMENEST person in the world!"

Ludwig downed his beer in one gulp, he already though up the excuse he would make to the bartender. Usually in Italy they just grew scared and didn't disturb them again... oh well there are some who do yell at them to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Lots of OC nations I won't be naming, too tired to do so..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Prompt: Lovino finds someone crying in the middle of the night...

Lovino scowled when he felt one of the other countries Spain captured kick him in the side, he sat up to avoid another kick. He got up on his feet to walk out of the room, it's a good thing he left a red string on the corners so he can find his way to the bathroom, the kitchen is the black string. He heard the snoring of Antonio coming from the room right next to theirs; Antonio grew panicky when Chile ran off for a few hours. Turns out the nation was trying to sneak into one of the Spanish armada ships going back to Chile the next day, he couldn't blame the kid he wanted to go back home too.

Then there is Peru, the little girl with a lot of sea shells in her hair when she arrived, she tried to swim back to her country. She got caught after half an hour. All of the other countries tried to escape as well, except Mexico who comforted them when Antonio brought them back to the mansion.

The little Italian noticed her eyes grow duller when she walked around doing her chores; he wanted to see the spunky girl who kicked him around for being lazy. He didn't know she had other emotions than sunshine smiles plastered on her face, when Antonio brought her to Spain, she smiled at him. Every nation in the world had someone they missed, humans, and former nations raising them when they are found.

He didn't know who she missed though, he heard an empire got destroyed but that's it. Antonio never talked about his conquests in the home; the small group he gathered would just walk away in sadness.

Spain's home would grow so tense after he came back on his ship, Mexico hid from Antonio to help the smaller nations from being terrified. They didn't understand where their parental figures went, why they are taken from their soil; now have to do chores when this isn't their home.

Lovino has a smidge of care for them, he passed his own depressed state when he first came here, and it was in secret of course. He didn't want to give any blackmail to anyone, though he did sometimes cry out of anger, his true sadness, he didn't want it exposed.

At least the group liked him enough to talk to him and play with him when Antonio wasn't looking or was out drinking with his friends.

He is almost to the kitchen; he did get a little thirsty from his walk, when he heard a sniffle. Lovino walked inside of the kitchen to see Maria Jose crouching down onto the floor while staring at the wall, her arms around her body. She didn't notice him; if she did she would've hit him for trying to sneak up on her.

Lovino heard her mumbling under her breath, he got closer when he snapped. "What the fuck are you doing awake?"

Maria Jose froze; she turned to look at him, Lovino saw tears streaming down her face when he swore under his breath. Why is he so insensitive to a girl of all people?

He didn't know how people mistake Maria Jose for a boy, maybe it's because she looked tomboyish compared to her over decorated cousins. Lovino knew a girl when he saw one, though it took him a while to wrap his brain around the fact he cannot be an ass to a girl even though she isn't afraid to get dirty.

"Lo-Lovino… what are you doing awake?"

"I got thirsty so I walked here, the piece of string trick you told me worked to not get lost in this maze."

"O-Oh that's good." Maria Jose tried to smile, she wiped off the tears from her cheeks, trying to seem unfazed but it didn't work on Lovino.

He already saw her cry, what's the point of ignoring it?

"Don't try to hide the fact you were crying you moron."

Maria Jose chuckled; another set of tears went down her face. "I guess so..."

"What's wrong with you?"

She sat down on the floor properly; Lovino sat right in front of her. Maria Jose unwrapped the cloth in her hands to show a pair of gold circular earrings, a few scratched here and there but they looked polished.

"Whose are those?"

"Aztec Empire's, he gave them to me before he told me to run towards the North. I still have the clothing I wore hidden in the room, in the trunk where everybody else's clothing is stored."

"Your point?"

Maria Jose smiled up at him with a few tears in her eyes. "I miss him Lovino, he was mean but he gave me so much love and I don't know what's going on. I should've been told by someone what happened, is he hurt? Is he looking for me and my cousins?" She wiped her tears. "Sometimes I wish he would just burst through the door and take me away from here."

Lovino awkwardly started to pat her shoulder, he sucked at comforting.

"…I don't feel my connection to him anymore…"

Lovino's eyes widened, that's exactly what happened to Grandpa Rome! The connection of their bond dissolved and they were left alone, he felt exactly how Maria Jose is feeling at this moment. He just didn't have any strength in his voice to tell it to her, it seemed cruel to crush her hopes of ever going back to where she came from by telling her the truth.

Maria Jose sniffed as she wrapped the earrings again and hugged them to her chest. "I don't want to be here, I know I look stupid for complaining and not doing anything but Antonio has power over me. I regret feeling so emotional on going to him willingly, all of my cousins struggled before being brought here."

Lovino pulled her into his small arms, Maria Jose's eyes widened. She felt his hand rubbing her back, as if he is encouraging her to bawl her eyes out. Maria Jose gripped onto his night clothing as she silently cried onto his shoulder.

"It's going to get better…" Is all Lovino could say, if he said anything cliché he would make her even worse, encouraging must be the way to go.

Maria Jose smiled lightly when she thought. _Gracias Lovino… at least you didn't insult me this time._

She felt her eyes closing and after a couple of minutes she could swear she heard birds chirping and the sound of a river when she went into dreamland.

Lovino scowled when he saw her slump against him. "What the... I don't want to carry you." He saw her snoozing in bliss, he sighed. "Might as well, I have done nothing productive."

Lovino got up as he hauled her over his shoulder, he grabbed the earrings under his hand holding her up, and he carefully walked out of the room and down the hall. He saw candlelight coming from the room when he saw all of the other little nations scrambling to the door.

"She's fine; she just had a little cry." He saw their disbelieved faces when he told them. "Yes she cried she isn't as strong as you think she is. Don't mention you were awake when I brought her in, she fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Everyone nodded, Maria Jose didn't want them to worry about anything, the boys obviously grew overprotective of her since she's a girl. There is also the reason she is the one comforting them for so long, they didn't think she needed any from them.

Lovino laid her in the middle of the large bed and all of the others gathered around her to cuddle. Guatemala tugged his sleeve when he told him. "Thank you for helping Maria."

Lovino scowled and turned a little pink when he scoffed. "I'm not heartless."

"Either way she must be tired to let you see her cry, good thing Antonio isn't here. He would make her even more depressed by talking."

"You have a point there." Lovino said he went to the candle and blew it out; he hopped back onto the bed.

He saw them cuddle with him too… they probably aren't afraid of him anymore. Damn it, there goes not having people tag along him when he wants to be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I wanted to do am IM type of thing since I'm slowly getting back online, I have been missing my full on access. _

_List of characters used in order: AztecMexican1- Maria Jose, Lover_Of_Pizza- Lovino, PotatOndWurst- Ludwig, - Gilbert, LoviLover- Antonio, and HamburgerBurGer50- Alfred. XD_

_Guess which username made me pissed off because it's so long (sigh)_

_Warnings: Lovino, mentions of Germano, Spamano, Prucan, RusMex and pretty much anything else (sigh)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Prompt: IMing as much as I can type up...

AztecMexican1: Hola Lovi! Yo no sabia que te metias en esto :D

Lover_Of_Pizza: I can't read Spanish moron!

AztecMexican1: Oopsy! I didn't know you entered in these type of chats :D

Lover_Of_Pizza: What's with the... look I just entered this to see if I can find someone who knows where my damn sunglasses went.

Lover_Of_Pizza: I know someone took them and I will kill whoever this is before getting them back!

AztecMexican1: Woah chiquito no need to get so angry, can't you just ask Antonio where they are?

AztecMexican1: Isn't he screwing around with you?

AztecMexican1: Gilbert commented about it when we went drinking last time.

Lover_Of_Pizza: WHAT? I'M NOT FUCKING ANTONIO!

AztecMexican1: O.O

AztecMexican1: So... you two are not having man on man sex behind my back?

Lover_Of_Pizza: NO! You know who is the one I like and it's not him!

AztecMexican1: Oh yeah! (Grin) I have the feeling of going to tell him right now since I'm SO bored right now.

Lover_Of_Pizza: You bitch! You won't because I'll tell the hamburger idiot you have some feelings for him so he can chase you even more!

AztecMexican1: Yeah right you won't try because your crush is in a bar in Mexico right now :D

AztecMexican1: One corner from my house with my laptop and he gets to see all of the pictures you posted on Deviantart ^_^

Lover_Of_Pizza: HELL NO!

AztecMexican1: Oh yes I will and finally you can stop this whole barrading him with curse words, he's a nice guy Lovi.

**PotatOndWurst has just signed in...**

AztecMexican1: Besides you did tell me he is sexy with his hair all wild and natural :D

PotatOndWurst: Uh... Maria Jose...?

AztecMexican1: Luddy! Uh... I thought you were at the bar!

Lover_Of_Pizza: !

PotatOndWurst: At 1? The bar is not even fun at that hour, just a bunch of guys crying about their girlfriends who left them.

PotatOndWurst: So who's hair is *cough* sexy?

AztecMexican1: You know who he is Luddy isn't that right Lovi? (grin)

PotatOndWurst: Wait Lovino is in this chat?

Lover_Of_Pizza: Damn straight you potato bastard!

Lover_Of_Pizza: And don't call me Lovino!

AztecMexican1: Don't be such an ass, anyway, Luddy guess what?

AztecMexican1: Lovino is in love!

AztecMexcian1: Isn't that sweet? ^_^

Lover_Of_Pizza: O/O Why did you tell the idiot! You are such a bitch! I hate you!

AztecMexican1: No you don't you love me, trust me Luddy he loves me a lot. ^_^

PotatOndWurst: ... I'm glad.. you found a person to uh... like...?

PotatOndWurst: Antonio must be jumping at joy at the news.

Lover_Of_Pizza: I DON'T NEED YOUR SUPPORT!

Lover_Of_Pizza: And for your INFORMATION it's not Antonio!

Lover_Of_Pizza: ...It's someone else.

AztecMexican1: That's right, Lovino even does these beautiful paintings of his hot bod, so much detailing on his abs too... I can send you a link if you want it.

Lover_Of_Pizza: Oh hell no! You are not sending this pervert any links to my account!

Lover_Of_Pizza: One click of my mouse and a certain Russian gets the code to your liquor cabinet!

AztecMexican1: Le gasp! You wouldn't dare!

Lover_Of_Pizza: Try me!

PotatOndWurst: (sigh) Looks like I'm out of the loop, I'm signing off now.

AztecMexican1: No! Don't go yet!

AztecMexican1: You need to know who Lovi loves with all of his heart!

** has just signed in...**

: So the squirt loves someone!

: You have to tell awesome about this!

Lover_Of_Pizza: Don't tell this asshole Maria Jose!

Lover_Of_Pizza: He can't keep his fucking trap shut about shit!

: Ouch you don't trust awesome to keep a secret?

AztecMexican1: ^_^ Perdon amigo but you can't keep a secret for no more than two seconds.

PotatOndWurst: -_-lll

Lover_Of_Pizza: *flips middle finger* Fuck no.

: Who cares what you people think! Mattie trusts the awesome that is me, at least he knows greatness.

AztecMexican1: Right~ Anyway even though people think Feliciano is great at painting.

AztecMexican1: I can admit he does have SOME talent at it.

Lover_Of_Pizaa: Maria Jose is there a point to your beloved sarcasm?

: I didn't know you dislike Feli?

AztecMexican1: I'm ignoring Gilbert for the sake of Lovi's question...

: Hey!

PotatOndWurst: ...

AztecMexican1: Lovino has a touch with his hand since he takes days to finish one painting and it looks divine.

AztecMexican1: Even if he can't draw landscapes or buildings he can draw some sexy men (grin)

AztecMexican1: I can feel the sexiness of the guy radiating off of the screen, in fact, I'm looking at a very sexy Matthew on this screen...

: A sexy picture of a naked Mattie! Link it to me NAO!

AztecMexican1: I never said he is nude... Gilbert you perv...

Lover_Of_Pizza: He's probably going to jack off of it if you even linked it.

Lover_Of_Pizza: Which you won't do!

Lover_Of_Pizza: Potato bastard isn't answering is he off?

Lover_Of_Pizza: Because if he is this is great!

PotatOndWurst: I'm not signed off...yet.

PotatOndWurst: Maria Jose link me his page before I go searching for it myself.

Lover_Of_Pizza: No she won't!

Lover_Of_Pizza: Besides my username is something you will NEVER know

Lover_Of_Pizza: Ass :P

: C'mon link me the picture!

: I will keep America off of your tail at the meeting tommorow if you do!

AztecMexican1: Hmm...a good proposition...

AztecMexican1: No. Besides, I can handle Alfred on my own.

PotatOndWurst: Don't come crying to me when America tries to convince you to eat TacoBell again...

**LoviLover has just signed in...**

Lover_Of_Pizza: Just great, HE'S here. (rolls eyes)

LoviLover: Hey Lovi! How come you didn't let me inside of your house today?

LoviLover: So mean... (Pout)

Lover_Of_Pizza: Because I felt like it, I didn't want anyone to go inside when I want to be alone.

AztecMexican1: You were imagining your lover in your mind and you drool when you do so you didn't want anyone to point it out.

: Seriously? Man I need to catch you drooling next time kid!

Lover_Of_Pizza: CHIGI! YOU BITCH THAT WAS IN CONFIDENCE!

AztecMexican1:... Shit that was wasn't it, I'm so sorry!

Lover_Of_Pizza: You drink vodka because it reminds you of the Russian.

Lover_Of_Pizza: Especially after you watched a BL anime about a guy who looks just like him...it was Usagi...something right? (grin)

Lover_Of_Pizza: Take that bitch!

AztecMexican1: O_O

PotatOndWurst: Mien Gott...

LoviLover: Maria Jose Rodriguez Carreido! Explain yourself this instant!

: Stop being such an overprotective bummer Toni!

: So Maria Jose...what other fantasies do you have on the snowman? (smirk)

AztecMexican1: SHUT UP!

AztecMexican1: Ivan doesn't like me like that why do you think I never told anybody about this instead of you Lovino! He is in love with that effeminate China!

AztecMexican1: ...I can't compare with centuries of experience...

LoviLover: (hug) Don't worry I still love you a lot mi princessa!

PotatOndWurst: Yao runs away from his affections all of the time... just like all of us reasonable nations in the world.

: Yeah its not like the guy hasn't been eyeing you like he does with China.

Lover_Of_Pizza: Sorry alright... I forgot your insecurity issues...

AztecMexican1: Nah don't worry about it, besides YOU are the one on the love sorrow train...

LoviLover: What? Lovi you're in love with someone? Who?

AztecMexican1: (grin) Have fun...

Lover_Of_Pizza: How did you switch it this fast?

LoviLover: Who are you in love with Lovi? Is it me?

LoviLover: If it isn't then I'm is going to be sad because I love you!

PotatOndWurst: From what I gathered...

PotatOndWurst: He's in love with someone else, not you Antonio.

LoviLover: NO!

LoviLover: That cannot be! Porque!

Lover_Of_Pizza: =/= Stop the melodramatics, I see you as an older brother.

AztecMexican1: Yeah he does.

: What are you complaining Toni? You told me just yesterday how cute Feli was when he was licking sauce off of his finger.

LoviLover: Lovi don't listen to him! He's lying!

PotatOndWurst: (sigh)

AztecMexican1: I cannot believe you have been lying all of these years...

AztecMexican1: Don't tell me that you made out with him too...?

LoviLover: NO!

: What are you talking about? I have a video on YouTube about it [link]

: And at a bar in France, the wine must've been spiked or something...

LoviLover: Liar! You are not my friend anymore!

: Check the video yourself, you were drunk man.

Lover_Of_Pizza: Never speak to me again Antonio.

LoviLover: Lovi I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing!

AztecMexican1: OAO I have to drink some tequila right now...

PotatOndWurst: O_Olll Uh...I have to... Maria Jose can you come by the cafe right beside your house and slam my face with whatever you have on hand. I-I ...I have to...uh...

: Woooooow you broke my brother man!

: Whatever Feli has been making out with Antonio for YEARS~

LoviLover: You're making it worse!

: Better change that username Toni! Kessessesse~

AztecMexican1: Antonio you are dead to me!

Lover_Of_Pizza: Same here, if you wanted my brother so badly don't settle with me.

Lover_Of_Pizza: I don't care if you two are together but really... if you two are going to be fucking do it at your house.

LoviLover: This is a misunderstanding I was drunk and Gilbert lies all of the time! DX

**HamBurGer50 has just signed on...**

HamBurGer50: Wazzup ma bitchez! :D The hero iz here!

AztecMexican1: Wait who gave you my password!

HamBurGer50: Password is Tequila ^o^

AztecMexican1: Fuck... whatever what do you want Alfred?"

HamBurGer50: Lovino's art page... [link] U owe me 50 dolla albino! :D

: Hell yes!

: You are stupid if you think I'm actually paying that! Dumbass!

Lover_Of_Pizza: You dick! Wait until I log off you will see my foot kicking your face into the ground!

AztecMexican1: Oooooh you shouldn't have done that...tsk tsk you're dead.

**Awesomess1111YouHavBeenPwned has signed off...**

**PotatOndWurst has signed off...**

Lover_Of_Pizza: Ack! Both potatoes are going to see it NOOOOOOOOOO!

AztecMexican1: Don't worry the real crap you were worried about is stored away until you unlock it out, all there is are portraits of nations around the world. Your crush included, sheesh...

Lover_Of_Pizza: And you failed to tell me this until NOW!

AztecMexican1: :'D I wanted to see how worried you would get, still those abs... you have the portrait I want?

Lover_Of_Pizza: (sigh) yes...

AztecMexican1: Hell yes! I'll see you on skype!

**AztecMexican1 has signed out...**

**Lover_Of_Pizza has signed out...**

LoviLover: Hello...?

HamBurGer50: Hay! Wat R U doin Rite Now?11

LoviLover: Um... crying because Lovi hates me...

HamBurGer50: Dat suks! I had dat prob wit Iggy den I kissed him nd he luv me gain! :D

**LoviLover has signed out...**

HamBurGer50: Were did evry1 Go? O^O


End file.
